<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>幻影 by NataliaX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339884">幻影</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX'>NataliaX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Nightmare, hallucination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>西弗勒斯的梦魇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>幻影</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一个片段</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他知道自己在做梦。深冬了，怎么还有人上门来卖花。这一间房子虽然不算特别偏僻的所在，但隐蔽和阻拦麻瓜的咒语一向设置得毫无差错。他知道自己在做梦，他不过是放任自己梦下去。</p><p>有女孩子上门来卖花。他每天的眼光从实验台上掠过去，直飞到门把手上顿住。那门把手便自己接着往下顿，门随之开了。不用看他也知道那女孩子一定是红发绿眼。那花束一定是白色的百合花。是他永远烙在视网膜上的形象。</p><p>他不知怎么跟那女孩子作的别。许是他把她好好送了出去？或是她陡然作色拂袖而去？他的记忆好像被涂抹过的录像带，这一段便自动地略去了。现在他对着怀抱里的一大束白百合花手足无措。他这里只有魔药材料在试剂瓶里浮沉。一大束的白百合花，这样美而无实际用途的东西，对他而言是太奢侈了。他近乎是要敬畏着的望着它了。那束花仿佛也很自知身份高贵似的，自动占据了屋子里最显眼的位置。那地方原本固定摆放着他一天中完成的最重要的作品。但是现在那些闪着幽暗诡秘光芒的魔药瓶消失了。不是换了一个位置，它们彻底消失不见了。他知道主人必定要责罚他的，但他现在不在乎了，他内心里甚至雀跃地等待主人来责问他，像他当年被那双绿色眼睛里射出的火焰洞穿一样。那一整套过程他太熟悉了，熟悉得就像他日夜记在心里的那些魔药配方。</p><p>无声、无杖的一个咒语，连烛焰都没有为此摇晃半分，却把他泼翻在地。他手里竟然还能攥住魔杖没有丢下。可他本来也不在乎他手里有无这根木头。对黑魔王来说这就是根木头。那一大捧百合花也静静地看着他这样。那样锋利而清晰的恶意，把他劈开来，从里面伸进去，把他仅存的那点光亮捏碎了，然后填补进别的东西，填得满满的。过好长时间他才缓过神来，自动地，眼睛去找那束百合花，唯恐自己的目光玷污了它似的，又立刻转开眼睛。他是个完全的夜行动物了，哪怕只是一点的光亮也灼得他发痛。他比扑火的蛾还不如，蛾子在明亮的光焰里痛快地化作灰，可他只是被灼出一个个伤口，溃烂着，一点点地吞噬他。这感觉好像熬煮一锅最简单的魔药，而大釜底下燃烧的核心就是他自己。</p><p>他知道他是在做梦。梦里他也知道要害怕的。他失踪了有十多年了。可他知道他总会回来的。他预感得到他又临近了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>